Mi primer amor
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: El primer amor tiene un poder inimaginable,puede destruir o crear un corazón; Hisana tenia 7 años ,cuando conoció a Byakuya Kuchiki, 7 años más grande que ella; quien dice que los cuentos de hadas siempre terminan" y vivieron felices y comiendo perdices".HIATUS


Todos **los personajes le pertenece a TITE KUBO**.

 **Lo único que me pertenece es la historia, así que prohibido su reproducción total o parcia** l

algunas notas:

Mientras me encontraba escribiendo el siguiente capítulo de prohibida y el club bleach, mi reproductor de canciones, comenzó a tocar la famosa canción de chayanne, mi primer amor, antes de darme cuenta termine escribió un pequeño oneshot, en vista a que dentro del oneshot, salia un fragmento, que ciertamente no pude estructurarlo para que saliera en un simple capitulo, lo tuve que dividir, debo aclarar que es solo un two-shot, el capitulo posterior puede terminar con un final abierto, no me mal entiendan, si el capitulo queda así, no tengo pensado en continuarlo por el momento , puesto que la idea principal solo da para ello y aun me falta finalizar varios (o muchos ) de mis fic :D

:P

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

 **cursiva** -Pensamientos-recuerdos anteriores

— **:** diálogos

Letra normal-presente

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener **OCC:** "Other Caracter Context" (leve cambio de personalidad") y **OOC:** "Out Of Chapter"

* * *

 **Summary:** El primer amor tiene un poder inimaginable,puede destruir o crear un corazón; Hisana tenia 7 años ,cuando conoció a Byakuya Kuchiki, 7 años más grande que ella y quien seria su primer amor; quien dice que los cuentos de hadas siempre terminan" y vivieron felices y comiendo perdices".

* * *

Mi primer amor

 **Prefacio.**

"El primer amor tiene un poder inimaginable.

Puede destruir o crear tu corazón."

 _La ilusión es algo, que usualmente poseen los niños, debido a que ellos nunca han experimentado desilusión, mal de amores o no son conscientes aun de sus actos. Yo era muy ingenua, recuerdo que cuando era más pequeña, creía en princesas encantadas, en príncipes azules, sobretodo en el amor eterno y que en este mundo no había malicia._

 _Tenía la falsa idea de que algún día encontraría a mi príncipe azul, la otra mitad de mi corazón, aquella persona que estuviera predestinada a encontrar y que juntos alcanzaríamos la felicidad verdadera, como los cuento de hadas. Pero nada en esta vida, me había preparado para afrontar aquella terrible verdad, que los cuentos de hadas no se hacía realidad._

 _Cuando me pregunta como fue mi primer amor, la persona que llego a tocar mi corazón, siempre suelo entristecerme. La mayoría de las veces me pongo a pensar de ello y pese a que ha pasado bastante tiempo de eso, aún lo recuerdo aquel dolor, porque si, duele cuando alguien te rompe el corazón._

 _Tal vez ya no duele como antes o simplemente ya no le doy la misma importancia que tenía, pero mi primer amor fue algo que nunca pude olvidar, sobretodo en cómo se dieron las cosas. Para amar, se necesitan dos, eso fue algo que me quedo claro, pero como iba a saberlo, si cuando me enamore de él, fue algo muy mágico y difícil de explicar, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que yo solo tenía 7 años, cuando lo vi por primera vez._

 _Fue una tarde de julio, cuando el sol estaba en su máximo apogeo, donde la temperatura rebasaba los 30 grados, debo decir que aquella tarde nunca pensé que conocería a él, a Byakuya Kuchiki._

 _Recuerdo que escribí muchas veces su nombre, solía unir su apellido al mío y repetía varias veces en voz alta, cómo sonaría._

" _Señora Kuchiki"_

" _Hisana Shiyaruki, esposa de Byakuya Kuchiki"_

 _Reía ante el espejo, imaginado conversaciones sin sentido, imaginado un futuro a lado de mi príncipe azul._

 _Cabello negro, ojos grises y rostro de modelo, los aspecto que un príncipe azul tendría, claro, quitado su frio carácter o la arrogancia que tenia, pero yo era una niña , muy ingenua que no veía más allá de sus cuentos de hadas._

— ¿Enserio?—ríe Miyako, cuando le conté una vez, mi triste primer amor— debías verte adorable, enserio sana-chan, de ser mi hermana, hubiera hecho lo imposible para que ese idiota de correspondiera.

—No era adorable, era patético— mascullo entre dientes.

—Es adorable, por el hecho que toda mujer, la mayoría en su defecto, ha fantaseado con su primer amor— sonríe ella— ¡quien no lo haría!, incluso puedo apostar que fantaseabas con su futuro juntos.

—No, claro que no— dijo sonrojada, seria patético admitir, que en realidad si lo había hecho.

 _No solo creaba aquellas conversaciones infantiles, sino que también planeaba mi futuro a su lado; tendríamos dos hijos, una niña a la que llamaría Rukia y un varón a que le podría Senbonzakura._

 _Adquiriríamos una casa con un enorme patio y muchas flores. Cuando tuviera frio, Byakuya me abrazaría y juntos veríamos como la nieve o lluvia (dependiendo de clima) caía por nuestra ventana. Entonces el me diría que me amaba, que yo era su único y gran amor, me diría que su vida había sido perfecta desde nuestro encuentro, me daría muchos besos._

 _Y viviríamos felices por siempre._

 _Como en los cuentos de hadas o aquellas telenovelas baratas, donde los protagonistas se casaban y eran muy felices, sin olvidar la mágica palabra "fin"._

 _Que ingenua era._

 _En realidad, ahora que lo pienso, muchas de esas locas ideas que tenían, era tomado de las películas y cuentos de hadas. Eso pensaba, hasta que cumplí los 13 años y me di cuenta de la realidad de este mundo. Sobretodo que Byakuya Kuchiki, no me amaría como yo lo estaba de él._

 _Ahora que soy mayor, comprendo que todo solo era una simple ilusión, algo inverosímil que nunca ocurriría y que en realidad, mi historia de amor sería más bien, un amargo cuento._

 _Qué aquella frase: "y vivieron felices para siempre" , en realidad no existía, porque la vida no se resume a un final , sino más bien es algo continua, algo que no tiene un final._

 _A veces me pregunto, si hubiera sido menos infantil y menos romántica, posiblemente aun continuaría con su amistad. Pero eso es algo que no podía saber, siendo tan joven y que por golpes de la vida, tuve que aprender. Si puedo rescatar algo de aquella horrible desilusión, fue precisamente que ello me enseñó a ver el mundo con otros ojos y no como mi madre intentaba crear._

* * *

 **con cariño frany :D**

 **subido**

 **28-10-15**


End file.
